1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle seat type electric vehicle. More particularly, to a saddle seat type electric vehicle which can increase the flexibility of layout of a vehicle body, can support an increase in the size of a secondary battery, and can efficiently cool the secondary battery by improving an installation method for the secondary battery.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle seat type electric vehicle is known that uses an electric motor as a driving source. In a saddle seat type vehicle with little empty space unlike a four-wheeled vehicle having a compartment, the presence of a secondary battery for storing electric power to be supplied to a motor has a large effect on the layout of a vehicle body. Accordingly, various improvements in installation methods for the secondary battery have been made in the prior art.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-104243 discloses a scooter type hybrid vehicle using an internal combustion engine and an electric motor in combination, wherein a luggage storing space is provided below a seat for an operator and a platelike secondary battery is provided on each side of the luggage storing space in the lateral direction of the vehicle so as to cover this space.
According to the layout structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-104243, the luggage storing space can be made wide. On the other hand, the secondary battery mounted on an electric vehicle tends to be increased in size in order to meet the requirement for increasing mileage. Further, in the case of increasing the size of the secondary battery, it is necessary to efficiently dissipate the heat generated in recharging and discharging the secondary battery.